


NO ES LO QUE PARECE

by YUUKI06



Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUUKI06/pseuds/YUUKI06
Summary: Naoki se encuentra con un extraño gato rojo.No es necesario haber visto ni el anime ni el manga para entender.





	NO ES LO QUE PARECE

NO ES LO QUE PARECE

Aoyama Naoki volvía a casa desde el trabajo. Estaba agotado. Ese día tuvo un examen por lo que el día anterior se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde. En cuanto salió de la universidad fue a su trabajo, ese día una familia había alquilado el local por el cumpleaños de su hija, por lo que había habido mucha gente. Algo poco común entre semana.

Estaba deseando llegar a casa y descansar.

Mientras seguía su camino de siempre vio a un pequeño gatito, con un hermoso pelaje rojo. Tenía la pata herida. 

— Pobrecito. Déjame ayudarte — El gato se alejó cuando intentó acercarse — Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Pensándolo, era un poco tonto decir eso, no es como si el gato lo entendiera. Pero no podía permitir el no curar la herida de ese gato. Había una razón para querer ser veterinario.

Sorprendentemente el gato se relajo en ese momento, y se le acercó cojeando.

— No puede ser, ¿me has entendido? — No, eso no era posible. Los animales son muy perceptivos, seguro sintió que sus intenciones no eran malas.

Se lo llevó a casa.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a casa curó la pata del gato y le puso una venda. Por suerte en el apartamento que vivía se permitían los animales.

— No tienes collar. Supongo entonces que eres un gato callejero. — Era normal suponer eso, aún así buscaría a su posible dueño, solo por si acaso. Si no lo encontraba, se quedaría con él. — ¿tienes hambre, pequeño? Creo que tengo por aquí latas de atún.

Le abrió una lata.

— Mañana empezaré a buscar a tu dueño, ¿vale? — Tal vez se viera un poco tonto, hablarle a un animal que no es capaz de entenderte. Eso estaba bien por él, tampoco dejaría de hacerlo.

— Debería darte un nombre. Tal vez estés un tiempo conmigo. Umm, te llamaré Neko-chan — Sí, era horrible poniendo nombres — Yo soy Naoki, encantado de conocerte — ¿Era raro presentarse? Probablemente.

\--------------------------------------------YUUKI----------------------------------------

EDEN le dió la misión de eliminar al líder de una banda callejera. No fue realmente difícil, a pesar de que este hombre tenía habilidades. Solo llegó a hacerle un rasguño en la mano.

Había utilizado mucho sus poderes últimamente y entró en perdición.

La mansión Shibuya se encontraba bastante lejos. Así, decidió que pasaría la noche por ahí.

Se encontraba en un callejón lamiendo sus heridas cuando un chico se le acercó. Era casi tan alto como Yukinko. Cabello y ojos negros y de piel blanca. El típico japonés. Parecía preocupado por él. Decidió irse con él. Mientras que no le importaba pasar la noche en la calle, no le gustaba ver a la gente preocupada.

Le quedaban 23 horas antes de recuperar su otro cuerpo, podría escapar sin que lo notara más adelante.

Le encantaba el atún, ¿tal vez por ser un gato? ¿Si no lo fuera le seguiría gustando tanto?

Quería golpearle. No podía hacerlo o podría descubrirlo. ¿Neko-chan? ¿En serio? ¿Que diablos es eso? Este chico era como Nyanmaru poniendo apodos, pero peor.

\-----------------------------------------NAOKI------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente.

— Tengo que ir a la universidad y después a trabajar, llegaré aquí alrededor de las 19:00 pm, ¿de acuerdo, Neko-chan? — De vuelta, hablaba con el gato como si lo entendiera o tuviera sentido del tiempo — Iremos a buscar a tu dueño cuando regrese.— Se fue nada más decir eso.

Se encontró con Sakura y Osamu en el camino. Eran sus mejores amigos, se conocían desde niños. Estudiaban en la misma universidad aunque en diferentes facultades

Al llegar a clase y sentarse en su lugar empezó a hablar con sus compañeros hasta que llegó el profesor.

Después del trabajo volvió a casa, con la idea de ir a buscar al dueño de Neko-chan. Sorprendido al encontrar la casa vacía. ¿Como había salido el gato? La puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

\----------------------------------------YUUKI--------------------------------------------

Nao Nao se había ido (no sin antes dejarle comida y agua). Era su oportunidad para irse. Pero no había prisa. Encendió la tele y buscó el canal en que se echaba Nyanmaru. ¡No iba a perderse el capítulo por nada del mundo!

Ahora que su anime favorito había acabado, decidió irse.

\---------------------------------------------NAOKI---------------------------------------

Tres mes después.

—¿Neko-chan? — Eran las 4am. Acababa de llegar a casa después de estar de fiesta con sus amigos. En la puerta de su casa había un gato rojo. Uno que no había visto en tres meses y que había desaparecido de su casa de forma desconocida. ¿Había vuelto?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siete veces. Ya había ocurrido siete veces. Neko-chan aparecía en la puerta y al día siguiente desaparecía sin más.

Era normal que un gato callejero fuera al lugar en el que le daban comida. No había nada raro en eso. Lo raro es por que esta vez había un guapo adolescente pelirrojo durmiendo en su cama, donde debería estar el gato.

¿Estaba soñando? Debía ser eso, ¿cierto? No había otra explicación.

Mmm Se estaba despertando. ¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación?

\--------------------------------------YUUKI----------------------------------------------

Al despertar se encontró a Nao Nao mirándolo con expresión atónita. ¿Que? ¡Oh, diablos! Había recuperado su forma, y él lo está viendo.

¡La había cagado!

Le agradaba el chico, quería pasar tiempo con él. Por eso cada vez que entraba en perdición cerca de esa zona venía a verlo. Él siempre lo aceptaba, le daba de comer y al día siguiente podía ver Nyanmaru. Pero ahora le había descubierto.

Había hablado de esto con Yukinko. Él se lo había advertido. Debía dejar de hacerlo y no le había hecho caso.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\----------------------------------------YUKIHINA-----------------------------------------

Yuuki estaba llorando. Era el único al que le había hablado de Naoki.

Él se lo había advertido. Pero Yuuki no le escuchó. Y ahora estaba llorando en sus brazos. Consolar no era lo suyo. Pero es Yuuki. Lo estaba abrazando. Deseando que se le pasara, que se sintiera mejor.  
Lo sabía. Eso no pasaría en mucho tiempo.

\-----------------------------------------SAKURA-----------------------------------------

Se estaba abrazando a Osamu mientras lloraba. Él también lloraba.

Naoki, uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba muerto.

No sabían qué había pasado. No había nada que indicara quién lo había hecho. Ninguna pista. Nadie había entrado ni salido del lugar.

Excepto un gato, que entró y nunca salió. Había desaparecido. ¿A quién le importaba el gato? Su amigo había muerto.

Habían quedado ese día. Se lo iba a decir. No pudo hacerlo. Nunca. Y ya nunca más podría.

Ese día, su corazón se rompió…. para siempre.

FIN


End file.
